Sueños
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Len simplemente no pudo evitarlo...es que, su compañera de piso lo tenía loco, a tal punto que sus sueños la involucraban.. y no eran sueños precisamente inocentes... Pasen y Lean!


Ayo Fanfiction! ok, no xD Hoy es un día especial, ya que les traigo este One-Shot, que es un regalo para Momi Kagamine ya que hoy es su cumpleaños. Onee-Chan, espero que tu regalo te guste porque está hecho como a ti te gustan las cosas: Sexy xD

P.D:Eres una subnormal xDD y te tomas las caguamas en la banqueta...ok, no xDDD Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Un chico rubio de 21 años de edad, estaba tranquilamente tomándose un baño para refrescarse, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor. se quedo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados pensando en varias cosas que tenían mucho que ver con su compañera de piso. Esa chica en verdad le atraía. Simplemente siempre que la veía, sentía demasiadas cosas. se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una rubia de su misma edad entró a la regadera con él. Salió de su mundo cuando sintió a alguien abrazándole por la espalda. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y la chica acercó su boca a su oreja.

-Len-dijo la chica en tono provocativo-te molesta si me baño contigo?

-R-rin-el chico estaba nervioso, a pesar de que la deseaba y que le gustaba la idea, tenía miedo de cometer una locura, que haga que su relación jamás sea la misma-Que est-tás diciendo?-Sintió la mano de la chica descender hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-Te deseo Len-Rin depositó un beso en el hombro del chico haciendo que este se estremeciera-y se que tu me deseas a mi...-el chico se volteó lentamente para ver a la chica-así que no finjas demencia...te va a gustar...

-Rin-su voz salió algo ronca, poniéndolo mas nervioso-segura de que quieres que...?

-Tengamos algo justo aquí en la regadera, bajo el agua? por supuesto que si-Rin pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico-se que lo quieres-se pegó mas a él y lo besó en los labios. Fue suficiente para que el chico se sintiera libre y le correspondiera. Empezaron besándose de una forma mas intensa mientras acariciaban el cuerpo del otro. Len dejó de besarla para empezar un camino de besos hasta legar a su ombligo. La chica no dejaba de suspirar y de soltar pequeños gemidos. El chico volvió a besarla intensamente y Rin solo bajó su mano hasta llegar al miembro del chico. Len soltó un gemido y Rin le besó el cuello; el chico empezó a acariciar los pechos de la chica mientras lamía su hombro.

-Len!-la chica estaba sonrojada, solo sentía las manos del chico recorrer su cuerpo. Y así empezaron a estimularse el uno al otro, sin aguantarse ningún tipo de gemido, chillido o grito.

-L-len-la chica lo miró excitada-justo aquí..ahora...hazme tuya-la chica sonrió pícaramente y Len solo le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo que usted pida, mi princesa-Len la pegó contra la pared y la chica enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del chico. El simplementese adentró en ella, ambos soltaron un suspiro, y de alguna manera, se acoplaron, empezando su danza.

-Len...Len..LEN!-gritaba la chica sonrojada y excitada...

* * *

-Len! levántate!-El chico se levantó precipitadamente de su cama-creí que habías muerto, niño-vio a la rubia que estaba en frente de él...todo fue un sueño.

-Q-que pasa, Rin?-el chico la miró aún adormilado y con la respiración acelerada, miró el reloj que estaba a lado de su cama-son las 10 de la mañana...

-Si, ya es tarde-Rin puso su mano en la mejilla del chico-estás bien?

-Etto...si-mintió el chico ya calmándose-solo fue un sueño.

-Pesadillas?-Rin lo miró curiosa.

-Si..pesadillas-Len miró hacia otro lado.

-Aguarda...no fue una pesadilla...ese "si..pesadillas" es mentira-Rin lo miró pícara y el chico se puso nervioso-vamos a ver..sonrojo, respiración acelerada, y por si tu no te has dado cuenta, tu "amiguito" está algo animado...-Len se sonrojó por lo último que dijo la chica-jejeje, Len Kagamine, eres un loquillo...

-R-rin..etto...no se q-que decir...

-No digas nada-Rin lo rodeó con ambas piernas y acercó su rostro al del chico-no eres el único al que le pasa eso...yo también he tenido sueños así-Len la miró sorprendido-y amanezco igual que tu...excepto por lo último-Rin sonrió burlona-además..yo no gritó el nombre de la persona-Len abrió los ojos sorprendidos-entonces, te gustó? o soy buen estimulante?-Rin posó su mano peligrosamente en el miembro del chico-no se que sea yo para ti...pero en mi caso, si, sueño contigo y me gustas-sus labios estaban muy cerca de los del chico-pero hay que ir a desayunar-la chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

-Espera!-Len se levantó de la cama y se acercó rápidamente a ella-también m-me gustas..

-En serio?-Rin lo miró sorprendida. Len simplemente la tomó de la cintura rápidamente y la besó fuertemente. La chica solo le correspondió el beso y se acercó aún mas al cuerpo del chico.

-Len-la chica se separó por la falta de aire, y notó que Len bajó sus shorts para dormir-que haces?

-Sabes? ya que ambos sabemos que nos queremos, hay que continuar..

-Seguro?-Rin pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico.

-Si-se quedaron viendo unos momentos para después besarse otra vez. Rin bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de dormir del chico y lo bajó como pudo sin dejar de besarlo. Len la puso contra la pared y la besó aún mas fuerte, acariciando el cuerpo de la rubia; se separaron un momento para quitarse las camisetas que traían y después siguieron besándose, solo que ahora el calor se notaba mas debido a que solo traían su ropa interior. Len empezó a besar el cuello de la chica y ésta solo suspiraba a la vez que desataba la coleta de Len-Te gusta?

-Si-Rin se separó de él-me toca-Rin empezó a besarle el cuello a Len y Len la abrazó aún mas, sintiendo como sus partes íntimas se rozaban continuamente.

-Rin..estamos m-muy cerca del otro-Len la miró y le dio un beso en los labios. Empezaron a caminar hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse, Len la acostó en la cama mientras se posaba arriba de ella, y empezaba un recorrido con sus labios hasta el ombligo de la chica.

-L-len...continúa-Rin volvió a acariciar el cabello del chico y este se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica. Rin hizo que Len volviera a verla y empezó a besarlo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del chico. Len le quitó el sostén a la chica, batallando un poco con los broches y cuando se lo quitó empezó a acariciarlos-Len!-chilló la chica avergonzada. Rin sentó a Len en la cama y ella se sentó arriba de él, tomó su cabeza y le mordió la oreja. Len soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la lengua de la chica en su oreja. El siguió acariciando los pechos de la chica. Se sentía en el ambiente toda esa excitación de ambos, haciendo que ellos se sintieran aún mas emocionados, entonces Rin decidió acostarse de nuevo, llevándose con ella a Len, que empezó a bajarse su última prenda para seguir estimulándose y continuar...

* * *

Después de unas horas, ambos estaban acostados, siendo cubiertos por las sábanas del joven rubio. Len acariciaba los cabellos de Rin.

-Y terminábamos en mi habitación-terminó de contar Rin-ese fue mi primer sueño de ese tipo contigo.

-Wow...es parecido al mío-Len le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza-solo que en mi caso, tu llegabas vestida de policía...

Rin empezó a reírse-Que pervertido resultaste...

-Dime pervertido si quieres...no me importa, ya que tu eres igual que yo.

-Bueno punto-ambos empezaron a reírse-te quiero...

Len solo la miró-Y yo a ti-fue lo último que escuchó la chica antes de caer dormida, para que, minutos después, el también cayera dormido...

* * *

Y fin xD se que es corto, pero me siento pervertida...lo admito, soy algo pervertida xDD pero bueno, Momi, se que leerás esto así que...eres una pervertida por pedirme que te escribiera algo así...maldita xDD te amo hermanita, y a la próxima que te tomes una caguama en la banqueta, me invitas xDD el viernes yo las tomaré con mis amigas, ya sabes, si quieres venir xDD bueno, gracias por leer! Besos! y Feliz cumpleaños otra vez para ti, Momi!

Bye!


End file.
